


Okay I guess I'll come this time

by cluecumber



Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Derek and the girls r mentioned for like a second, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: Spencer wasn't known for his ability to talk to girls, but when the attractive person sat next to him, all he wanted to do was start a conversation with them.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Okay I guess I'll come this time

**Author's Note:**

> this series doesn't really follow like the actual timeline in criminal minds...yeah

Spencer was once again at a random bar the team had dragged him to after a successful case. Well he did say, “Okay I guess I’ll come this time.”, but that was only after Emily and Penelope had kind of begged him to come along. He was sat at the bar watching and laughing at Derek and Emily’s dance moves, until an attractive face caught his attention. Spencer wasn’t known for his ability to talk to girls (or anyone) like Derek was, but when the attractive person came and sat down right next to Spencer, the only thing he wanted to do was try and start a conversation. Before he could even open his mouth, the person sitting next to him held his hand out, “Hey, my names Luke.”

Spencer froze for a second, but quickly shook his hand, “I’m Spencer.”

The two hit it off immediately, Luke fully listening to Spencer’s ramblings, only interrupting to ask questions. The night went on, and the two kept talking, until both men realized they had work the next day. They said their goodbyes and Spencer left with one more number in his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> whoever saw this the first time...no u didn't. lol i decided to reformat this i guess


End file.
